


Absolution

by slimez_actin_strange



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimez_actin_strange/pseuds/slimez_actin_strange
Summary: Set, during a few episodes leading up to season 2 finale.no spoilers, you dont even gotta know who mason is, other than hes a LIL BITCHYES THE TITLE IS A GHOST SONG IM ASS AT TITLES
Relationships: Will Graham and reader, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the slang, they were placeholders but were too funny to cut  
> i havent written in like 4 years

He was furious. He was past furious and made it to being calm again. Hannibal could royally fuck himself, Mason was no longer his issue, and he was really hungry. God forbid he had a nice meal with his dogs and a quiet evening. After his session where he found himself thinking of yet another way to slaughter Hannibal, his drive home was agonizing. All he could think was hundreds of ways to... Indispose of Verger. Unload a few clips into him, maybe feed him to his precious livestock. Maybe an art installation, his limbs twisted like clay in a beautifully macabre setting. His drive felt both excruciatingly long yet felt as though he covered miles in seconds. When he parked in his driveway, he turned the car off but didn't get out. He kept staring at the dashboard, his mind an echoing chamber of every goddamn thing that's happened. Minutes passed, the silence of the car breaking as the muffled barks of dogs became louder. That broke his trance, grabbing his bag and exiting while maneuvering around his treasured companions. (Y/N) must be home from their shift. It was early evening, anyway. The snow crunched and the old wood bent under his footsteps leading to the door, pausing to fish the keys out of his pocket. Knocking his shoes against the door frame to kick off some of the snow, he whistled for the dogs to follow him. He held the door open as they filed in, each taking their respective space on the carpet. He would put them in the backyard because it was fenced in, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

The change between the cold air and the warm house made Will's glasses fog, and when he hung his coat on the peg by the door, he took them off to rid them of the condensation. "Hey, man!" (Y/N) called from the kitchen, shortly appearing drying their hands with the kitchen towel. Will did the white person smile, replacing his glasses and deciding to lean against the doorway leading into the kitchen. "How was work?" they offered, hanging the towel to dry on its rack before resting against the counter closest to Will. He shrugged, "Tiring. Just as strenuous as the day before that. And the day before that." they nodded, reaching out for Will to step into their embrace. He did, resting his cheek against (Y/N)'s forehead. "Did you get some groceries?" He mumbled, to which they hummed back in affirmation. He broke into a soft smile then, pulling away and whistling for the dogs. Propping the door open they dashed into the back yard, and after the smallest dog shuffled out he shut the door to escape the cold. "You mind if I play some music? My speaker should be charged," (Y/N) started moving to the outlet next to his bed, as the speaker was longer charging. He shrugged, offering a "Sure" as he exited the kitchen to go to the bathroom. Upon his exit, he heard a low bass line start a catchy beat and he saw his partner doing slight movements on beat when he peeked back into the living room. "What song is this?" Will asked, as a falsetto voice started gaining volume. "Gorillaz. Dirty Harry. C'mere bitch boy and dance with me" (Y/N) lunged to grab Will’s hands, and he allowed himself to have his arms swung gently. The choir shortly joined the single voice as they began the lyrics.

_I need a gun to keep myself among_

_The poor people are burning in the sun_

_But they ain't got a chance_

_They ain't got a chance,_

_I need a gun_

_'Cause all I do is dance_

_'Cause all I do is dance_

(Y/N) kept their voice light like the chorus as they repeated the intro two more times. Will had never heard of this particular banger, but he was certainly enjoying his partner bop their knees and head to the beat, eyes closed and completely submerged into the melody. They let go of him then, using their fingers for the drums before the beat fully dropped. "That's my favorite fuckin part, I swear" they chuckled, bopping in their step as they hold Will’s hands again leisurely dancing casually with him. "You didn't have to get groceries, I was planning on going next week," (Y/N) shrugged, motioning for Will to spin before they continued their unorthodox jams. "Your fridge was looking empty, and my shift got picked up. I figured, worst case scenario you tell me to piss off" Will's companion let him go, wrists turning as the echoes on the chorus, eyes pleading for Will to follow their lead. He stood there, wondering how ridiculous he would look if he copied the rather humorous moves (Y/N) did, but eventually decided that tonight was not the night for that shit and so mimicked their partners moves, his smile growing more noticeable as he bopping his head and tried to catch any of the words. During the fading outro, (Y/N) picked up their phone, scrolling through the queue to pick another song.

They plopped down on his bed, and Will followed suite as he rested his head on their shoulder. (Y/N) kissed the top of his head before returning to the song selection, and tapped on something calmer. The acoustic guitar twangs immediately told Will this was Hozier, as he also often found himself listening to his music.

_I had a thought, dear_

_However scary_

_About that night_

_The bugs and the dirt_

_Why were you digging? What did you bury_

_Before those hands pulled me From the earth?_

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask you, neither should you_

Ah, Like Real People Do. He was fond of this song, and knew a bit more of the lyrics. (Y/N) sang on time, and he quickly entered with a voice as soft as theirs. He picked up his head from their shoulder, and moved slightly closer.

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

(Y/N) closed the rest of the distance, kissing him and gingerly placing their hand on his face. He tilted his head a slight bit, allowing them to move their hand to his curly hair, getting a slight grip. They started pushing Will down onto the bed, like the subby bitch he is, and he all but moaned in obligation. "Hey, uh, before we go on," they whispered, tracing his fly with their finger "Any hard no's?" He caught his breath, giving out a simple "Don't fully take off my shirt. Nasty scar," He whispered back. (Y/N) nodded, "First few buttons cool?" Will hummed in affirmation, reaching up to capture their lips with his own. He was faintly aware of the skip into the next song, which threw them into an industrial loop. It was Closer by Nine Inch Nails, and the intro set the mood as (Y/N) fisted a handful of his shirt to keep him as close as possible. With him on his back, they undid the first button of his shirt, breaking their kiss again to catch their breath.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_(Help me) I broke apart my insides_

_(Help me) I've got no soul to sell_

_(Help me) the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

He wasn't gonna lie, the lyrics were fucking filthy. Any other time he would have scoffed at the vulgarity and proceed to never listen to it again, but this moment was making his mind change its course. But perhaps..... Fuck it, if he was gonna get laid tonight then so be it, he was too enamored with (Y/N) to give a shit. Absolute sin festered in his mind, and the reunion of their lips against his only fanned the fire to act upon them. They broke again (a fourth time too many to his liking) as they swung their other leg around his waist, effectively immobilizing him. Another button undone and when they ducked their head to nip at his neck, his hips involuntarily bucking the slightest. Kissing was nothing, if not needed after the events of the day, but there wasn’t enough friction and his balls were becoming the slightest tinge of blue. Will groaned out "You are insufferable," while he rested his hands on their neck. (Y/N) let out an amused sound, finally lowering their hips over his. An experimental grind made Will's legs fall open a little more, and made him want more. They popped the button of his pants open, palming his hardening dick. If he believed in God, he'd sure as hell be praying for forgiveness, or maybe for (Y/N) to quit teasing him. They broke, again, and took a deep breath before asking "Do you want some head? Or did you just want to keep doing this?" Will had to mentally bat away the fog that clouded his mind so he could respond, but there's a lot he wanted to do. He ran a hand over his face, settling on a shy "I don't mind, whatever you're comfortable with" His significant other gave a grin that was the incarnation of trouble, and gently rose off the bed only to kneel in front of Will. He sat up at that, hair tousled and looking like he was caught in a tornado.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

(Y/N) rested their elbow on his knees, looking at him with something akin to adoration as they asked "Safeword? Just in case something goes... Awry," they chuckle, leisurely ghosting their other hand over his crotch. "Wendigo" he shuddered, both in response to the stimuli and the haunting creature that wouldn't leave him alone. (Y/N) nodded, motioning Will to lift his hips so they could shimmy down his pants and boxer briefs. His dick, still half hard, was gently held by them, every so slightly having their fingers connect with flushed skin, before wrapping their hand around the base and sucking the head into their mouth. He didn't want it to look too weird, so he tipped his head back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. They started going deeper, free hand caressing his hip. "Nine Inch Nails?" Will stuttered, referring to the music that was still playing. He was trying to ground himself before he went apeshit. (Y/N) pulled off, the cool air hitting his dick like a punch to the gut. "This song is a banger, dude!" they laughed, breathing out "You get me closer to God" on queue with the second bridge, smiling. Will tried to laugh, his attempt quickly changing into a pitiful whimper again as they continued to suck his very soul out of his body. Part of him wanted to melt, to ease into this realm of whatever he was experiencing. Another part of him wanted to grab their head and wreck their throat. His gut felt like it was on fire, every time they moved it felt like he was back in that damned electric chair. His legs started to bounce from the overstimulation, causing (Y/N) to pull off again "Let me know when you're gonna bust, like, tap me or something if you can't speak. And," they placed Will's hands on either side of their head "You don't have to be gentle" they slightly blushed at that, their spit slick, pre-cum covered lips looking hysterically erotic. He got a good handful of their hair as they lowered themselves to continue, and he started setting the pace himself this time. He was getting close, and just to drive the point home he set a harsh, fast flurry. (Y/N) planted their hands on both of his thighs, making themselves more comfortable with what was to happen. Will felt like his whole body was on fire, like if you sneezed he'd go off like a bomb, veins pure copper as his body was a full circuit.

He'd been relatively on the quiet side, but he was freely spilling out curses and incoherent nonsense. He slowed his pace down, making quick eye contact to squeeze out "I'm gonna cum now, okay" and (Y/N) winked, held up the okay sign, hallowed their cheeks, and readied themselves. Will, not expecting that, whined as his orgasm felt like it was being ripped out of his body, cum quickly swallowed by their partner, and he let go of their head so they could breathe. Once all his spunk was done and swallowed, (Y/N) went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. The next song rolled in, a steady beat and synth that made you feel like getting into the groove of it.

_Break me, shit, yo_

_Just waking up in the morning gotta thank God_

_I don't know but today seems kinda odd_

They took a gulp, swishing it around to get any remnants out, and chased it down with another clean sip of water. Once they filled the second glass, they saw that Will was laying back, a moment so beautiful that made him look like he was the finest angel. He peeked one eye open, “Ice Cube?’ seeing their partner smile and nod and set down a second glass of water. "That was nice.... I can't begin to explain how good that was. Thanks," he heaved himself up, realizing how thirsty he was, and downed about half the glass before (Y/N) placed their glass on the table and sat next to him on the bed. "Here, uh, sorry about wrinkling your shirt... And your hair" Sitting opposite of Will, they gave a soft smile, combing his hair with their fingers and smoothing down his shirt. With them so close, he wrapped his arms around them, flipping them over so that he could rest his head on their chest. They pulled a light blanket over them, nestling into a space where they were both cozy. "You did good, Will. We can close our eyes for a quick minute before we gotta feed the dogs, so um.. Feel free to zonk out if you need to" they gently traced designs into his arm, easing him into a state of relaxation he thought he'd only know when he was dead. He'd take a quick nap, maybe he won't have as earth shattering nightmares as he's had.

_I gotta say, today was a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> fo da randy lobsers


End file.
